The Choice
by Silver Doellet
Summary: "Pilihan kitalah, yang menunjukkan orang seperti apa sebenarnya kita, lebih dari kemampuan kita" -A.P.W.B.D. Newbie Author. Read And Review? :D


"Bagaimana kalau aku masuk Slytherin?"

Ucapan itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulutku. Kekalutanku meluap dan tak bisa dibendung lagi. Kurasa aku memang akan masuk Slytherin kalau aku sepengecut ini. Kau dengar itu James? Kau pasti senang kan?

"Albus Severus,"

Dad berkata sambil menurunkan badannya hingga kepalanya berada hanya sedikit di bawah kepalaku.

"kau diberi nama seperti nama dua kepala sekolah Hogwarts. Salah satunya adalah Slytherin dan dia mungkin adalah orang paling berani yang pernah aku kenal." "Tapi misalnya aku masuk-" Dad memotong ucapanku dengan berkata, "-lalu asrama Slytherin akan mendapatkan murid yang hebat bukan? Tidak akan jadi masalah buat kami, Al. Tapi kalau itu penting buatmu, kau bisa memilih Gryffindor dibanding Slytherin. Topi Seleksi juga mempertimbangkan pilihanmu."

"Benarkah?" aku bertanya dengan ragu.

"Waktu aku dulu, begitu." Dad menjawab dengan yakin.

Aku belum pernah mendengar hal ini sebelumnya. Aku menjadi sedikit tenang mendengarnya. Memangnya Dad menolak pilihan apa? Baru saja aku ingin bertanya, tetapi kemudian pintu-pintu di belakangku mulai tertutup. Aku melompat ke dalam kereta, kemudian Mum menutup pintu di belakangku. Aku melambaikan tangan kepada Mum dan Dad dan kedua orang tua Rose. Anehnya, semua orang di kompartemen maupun yang berada di peron, menoleh ke arah kami.

"Kenapa semua orang memandangi kita?" Tanyaku pada Rose yang berada di sampingku, sambil menjulurkan leher ke luar jendela yang terbuka.

"Tidak usah dipikirkan," Uncle Ron menjawab. Sepertinya ia mendengar ucapanku. "Mereka memandangiku. Aku sangat terkenal." Uncle Ron berkata dengan sedikit membusungkan dada.

Aku, Rose, Lily, dan Hugo tertawa. Uncle ku yang satu ini memang suka sekali bercanda. Apa ia memang _seterkenal _itu?

Kereta mulai berjalan. Aku melambai lagi ke arah kedua orang tua ku. Mum dan Dad masih terus terus tersenyum dan melambai sampai kereta membelok dan aku tidak dapat melihat mereka lagi.

Setidaknya sampai natal nanti.

.

.

.

**The Choice**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and other Characters belong to My Most Favourite Author, Joanne Kathleen Rowling. Some dialogues either. I only own the plot.**

**Warning: My first fanfiction, typo(s)?, tijel, absurd, maksud.**

**Don't like, don't read.**

**Enjoy.**

.

.

.

"Ayo kita cari kompartemen." Ajak Rose. Kami berjalan menyusuri koridor sambil menyeret koper, dan tambahan untukku, menenteng sangkar Howl, burung hantu pemberian Dad bulan lalu. Kami mencari-cari kompartemen kosong, hingga menemukannya satu, di paling ujung gerbong. Tidak kosong juga sebenarnya. Ada satu anak laki-laki di dalam kompartemen ini. Rambutnya pirang platina. Rose membuka pintu sebelum aku mengatakan sesuatu.

"Permisi, boleh kami duduk disini? Yang lainnya sudah penuh." Anak yang sedari tadi duduk memperhatikan jendela itu pun menengok ke arah kami.

"Oh." Rose terkesiap melihat Scorpius Malfoy.

"Tentu." Malfoy berkata sambil lalu, mengabaikan keterkejutan Rose.

Aku masuk dan mengangkat koper ke bagasi penyimpanan, menaruh sangkar Howl (yang mulai tertidur sedetik setelah aku meletakkannya di permukaan datar), kemudian membantu Rose menaikkan barang-barangnya. Aku pun duduk dan kulihat Rose berusaha menutupi kecanggungannya dengan membuka pembicaraan.

"Hai, perkenalkan," Malfoy menoleh dari pekerjaannya mengamati pemandangan.

"Aku Rose Weasley dan ini sepupuku.."

"Albus Potter." Aku menyahut, memberikan tanganku untuk berjabat. "Aku-" "Scorpius Malfoy, yeah kami tau," Aku menyela ucapannya sambil menjabat tangannya.

Dia mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Tadi kami melihatmu di peron, kemudian Uncle Ron menyuruh Rose untuk mengalahkanmu di setiap pelajaran." Rose mendengus.

"Jangan tanya padaku kenapa, karena aku sama tidak taunya dengan kau." kata Rose mengangkat bahu.

"Kurasa aku tau, Weasley-"

"Rose saja," Rose menyela.

"ehm Rose, bukannya Uncle menyuruhmu agar tidak terlalu dekat dengannya?" Aku tersenyum menggodanya sambil menahan tawa.

"_Shut up_, Al. _Just_ Rose, Malfoy." Kata Rose sambil merengut.

"_Okay, just call me _Scorpius_ then_."

"Oke, apa maksudmu tadi dengan 'Aku tau'?" Tanyaku penasaran.

"Yeah, menurut kakekku keluarga Malfoy dan Weasley memang cenderung tidak akrab. Apalagi pada zaman Pangeran Kegelapan berkuasa. Kau tau, status darah dijunjung tinggi saat itu..." Jelasnya panjang lebar.

"Yaa aku pernah membacanya di Sejarah Sihir Modern. Tapi itu sebelum Voldemort jatuh kan?" Kata Rose sambil mengerling ke arahku dengan senyuman jahil.

Dia sangat mirip Uncle Ron saat melakukannya.

"Yeah,.. Hei.." Scorpius memperhatikan kerlingan Rose ke arahku.

"Kau Potter? Anak dari Harry Potter? Ha! Seharusnya _aku tau!_" Scorpius mendengus-tertawa dengan cukup keras.

"Yeah, ayahku adalah Harry Potter." kataku bangga. Siapapun akan bangga punya ayah seorang pahlawan dunia sihir kan? Jujur saja, aku tidak mengetahuinya sampai suatu ketika Rose menceritakan tentang hal menyelamatkan-dunia-sihir itu setelah ia diam-diam membaca buku Aunt Hermione yang Hugo ambil dari Rak Terlarang perpustakaan rumahnya. Tanpa segala hal tentang "Pahlawan" itu, aku memang selalu bangga pada Dad. Dia adalah pemain Quidditch pertama yang aku kagumi, seorang Auror yang tangguh, dan seorang ayah yang tidak-ada-duanya untukku.

"Oke, salam kenal, _The Son Of Hero_," Ucap Scorpius sambil menyeringai. Kalau kata Uncle Ron-Khas Malfoy.

"Al saja. Dan jangan bawa-bawa ayahku kesini, Scorp. Aku sungguh tak peduli _trademark_ nya sebagai pahlawan dunia sihir." Kataku sambil mengangkat bahu.

Menghabiskan waktu tujuh tahun dibawah bayang-bayang ayahmu tidak akan menjadi hal yang menyenangkan kurasa.

"Tentu, tentu." Kata Scorpius sambil menyeringai.

Sementara itu Rose sudah tenggelam dengan buku _Hogwarts, A History _edisi terbaru di tangannya.

Selanjutnya, kami sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing: Rose dengan Sejarah Hogwarts nya, Scorpius masih dengan pemandangan nya, dan Aku, dengan kegalauan asramaku.

Aku yang tidak tahan karena suasana terlalu hening, angkat bicara.

"Hei Scorpius, kau sudah tau akan masuk asrama mana?"

Scorpius menghentikan lamunannya dan berkata, "Hm, aku sudah memikirkannya. Ayah ingin sekali aku masuk Slytherin. Aku tidak keberatan masuk asrama manapun. Kurasa darah Slytherin memang sudah mengalir turun-temurun di keluargaku. Jadi mungkin aku akan masuk Slytherin. Tapi itu tergantung keputusan Topi Seleksi kan?"

"Yeah memang. Tapi apa maksudmu darah Slytherin mengalir dalam darahmu atau apa tadi-? Apa kau harus menjadi keturunan Salazar Slytherin untuk bisa masuk ke asramanya?"

"Tidak harus begitu," Kata Rose dari balik bukunya.

"Disini disebutkan bahwa 'Slytherin menerima hanya penyihir berdarah murni yang memiliki kecerdasan-cenderung licik-, berani tapi tidak bodoh (selalu utamakan otak daripada otot), serta ambisius dalam mengejar mimpi,' dan ada juga beberapa ciri-ciri lain, tapi tidak disebutkan kalau kau harus menjadi cicit dari cicit sepupu Salazar atau mempunyai hubungan darah apapun untuk masuk ke asramanya. Begitu?" Tanya Rose, yang sudah mengangkat kepala dari bukunya, pada Scorpius.

_"Exactly._ Lagipula, maksudku darah Slytherin mengalir itu adalah _hampir_ semua orang di keluargaku berada di Slytherin waktu mereka bersekolah di Hogwarts. Ayah, Ibu, Kakek Lu dan Nenek Cissy, serta para sepupu Greengrass, semua berada di Slytherin." Ucap Scorpius.

"Katamu tadi _hampir_ semua, jadi ada yang tidak masuk Slytherin?" Tanyaku yang menyimak penjelasan Scorpius tadi.

"Yeah, dan itu kasus yang sangat jarang. Kebetulan Ayah pernah menceritakannya padaku. Begini. Biasanya semua anggota di dalam satu keluarga masuk ke dalam asrama yang sama. Lain halnya dengan sepupu Malfoy yang satu ini. Seluruh keluarga Black-masih bersaudara dengan keluargaku-masuk asrama Slytherin karena kemurnian darah mereka. Tapi Sirius Black malah masuk Gryffindor. Itu membuat Nenek Buyut Black marah dan-katanya-mengusir anak pertamanya dari rumah di tahun ke lima Black di Hogwarts." Cerita Scorpius.

"Ah yaa. Kalau itu sih aku sudah tau. Kebetulan Sirius Black adalah ayah baptis Dad. Jadi, keluarga Black masih sepupu Malfoy huh?" Tanyaku.

"Ya. Kata Ayah keluarga darah murni biasanya menikahi sesama darah murni. Jadi kami semua berhubungan keluarga walaupun jauh." Jelas Scorpius.

"Bagaimana denganmu Weas-Rose? Kudengar seluruh keluarga Weasley masuk asrama Gryffindor.." Lanjut Scorpius.

"Tidak seluruhnya Scorp. Sepupu Molly masuk Ravenclaw. Dia yang pertama memecahkan rekor di keluarga kami. Walaupun begitu kurasa aku tidak masalah dengan pemilihan asrama. Dad bilang akan menghapusku dari daftar warisan jika aku tidak masuk Gryffindor, tetapi tetap tidak ada paksaan. Kurasa dia bercanda. Dad memang selalu bercanda. Berbeda dengan Mum, dia bilang asrama manapun tak jadi soal asalkan aku tetap fokus pada pelajaranku. Tapi aku tau Mum sangat berharap aku masuk Gryffindor sama seperti dirinya dan Dad, walaupun ia pernah berkata Ravenclaw juga oke. Tapi tidak ada yang menyarankan Slytherin. Mungkin kalau aku masuk Slytherin aku akan benar-benar dihapus dari daftar warisan keluarga Weasley karena terlalu sering bergaul dengan darah murni.." Kata Rose dalam satu tarikan napas.

"Wooow tarik napasmu sepupu. Kurasa kau bisa menjadi komentator Quidditch terkenal dengan kemampuan berbicara seperti itu Rose," Kataku sambil nyengir. Wajah Rose pun berubah merah karena malu dan kesal, sesuatu yang diwariskan uncle Ron pada anak-anaknya. Scorpius tersenyum melihat tingkah kami.

"Well, Weas-Rose berarti kau tak bisa dekat-dekat denganku karena aku adalah seorang darah murni," Kata Scorpius dengan serius, kemudian menyeringai "aku tak mau kau dihapus dari daftar warisan hanya karena aku,"

"Tak usah terlalu peduli Scorpius, aku akan berteman dengan siapapun yang aku suka!" Kata Rose dengan sebal.

"Wah kalau begitu kau harus menikahi pemuda kaya suatu hari nanti Rosie, agar dapat atau tidaknya warisan keluarga Weasley tidak mempengaruhi hidupmu," kataku dengan wajah sok serius.

Rose mendelik kepadaku, Aku dan Scorpius langsung terbahak melihat reaksinya.

Saat itu terdengar bunyi troli yang didorong di luar kompartemen.

"_Well,_ Ada yang lapar?" kataku masih setengah tertawa.

Kami pun membeli Jus dan Pai Labu, setengah lusin bungkus Cokelat Kodok, tiga kantung Kacang Segala-Rasa Bertie Botts, sekantung Merica Setan, Satu pak Permen Karet Tiup Drooble, sebungkus Benang Gigi Rasa Mint Segar (Rose yang beli), dan sebongkah Bolu Kuali.

"Hei lihat, aku dapat ayahmu Al." Scorpius berkata sambil menunjukkan kartu Cokelat Kodok nya.

"Aku sudah punya dua puluh yang seperti itu Scorp. Dan aku punya yang asli di rumah. Mungkin sekarang sudah berangkat ke tempat kerjanya." Jawabku sarkastik.

Scorpius terpingkal mendengar jawabanku. Sedangkan Rose menenggelamkan dirinya lagi ke dalam Sejarah Hogwarts.

Pintu kompartemen terbuka lagi dan memperlihatkan tiga anak laki-laki berambut merah, yang satu memakai kacamata.

"Kalian disini rupanya! Kami mencari kalian daritadi..." James berhenti setelah dia matanya menagkap sosok selain keluarganya.

"Wow Al, sudah menemukan teman seasrama rupanya?" Lanjut James dengan nyengir jahil.

James masuk ke dalam kompartemen dan duduk di depan Scorpius.

"Aku James Potter," James memperkenalkan dirinya sambil mengulurkan tangan.

"Aku-"

"Scorpius Malfoy, yeah aku tau namamu," kata James memotong pembicaraan Scorpius dengan cengirannya lalu melepas jabatan tangan mereka.

"Scorp, ini James kakakku, ini Fred dan Louis Weasley, sepupu." Aku menjelaskan. Fred dan Louis bergantian menjabat tangan Scorpius.

"Kuharap kau berteman baik dengan adikku nanti di asrama kalian Malfoy. Untunglah kalian sudah saling kenal sekarang." Ucap James masih dengan cengirannya.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Scorpius tidak mengerti.

"Yah, aku tau kau akan masuk ke Slytherin-semua Malfoy begitu kata Uncle Ron-dan kurasa Albus sudah menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa dia adalah calon Slytherin." Jawab James yang mulai menyeringai. Ya ampun James, kau ini seorang Potter atau Malfoy?

"Kau mulai seperti Firenze, James. Mungkin setelah lulus kau ingin melamar sebagai guru menggantikannya?" Fred berkomentar sarkatis.

Sementara itu aku mendengus mendengar perkataan James. "Aku tidak akan masuk Slytherin." Kataku. Setidaknya aku bisa memilih. Itu yang dikatakan Dad tadi. Aku tidak akan membiarkan James menggangguku.

"Terserah." James mengangkat bahu.

"Baik-baik dengannya, Malfoy," Lanjut James seraya mengambil Cokelat Kodok yang tersisa dan pergi meninggalkan kompartemen.

"Jangan khawatir Al. Aku yakin kau akan masuk asrama yang terbaik untukmu," Louis berkata sambil menepuk bahuku dan berjalan ke luar kompartemen mengikuti James. "Bye Al, kau tau James memang begitu kalau sedang khawatir." Kata Fred sambil meninju lenganku. Dia pun keluar mengikuti James dan Louis. Tapi tidak sampai sedetik dia mejulurkan kepalanya lagi dan berkata "Bye Rosie! Ingat pesan Uncle Ron ya!" sambil mengedipkan mata ke arah Rose dan mengangguk sedikit pada Scorpius.

Aku melihat Rose yang masih asyik membaca Sejarah Hogwarts. Sepertinya dia tidak mendengar perkataan Fred sedikitpun.

Aku bangkit dan menutup pintu kompartemen yang ditinggalkan terbuka begitu saja oleh sepupu-sepupu dan kakakku itu. Aku mendengus dan kembali duduk.

Aku mendengus lagi.

Tiba-tiba Rose menutup bukunya dengan keras dan menatapku dengan tajam.

"Jangan khawatirkan apa yang dikatakan James, Al. Masuk Slytherin tidak akan membunuhmu, kau tau? Dan jangan terus-terusan mendengus seperti itu karena aku sedang bicara padamu Albus!" Kata Rose dengan sebal. "Sudahlah Rose. Tak usah menghiburku.. Bahkan kau pun mengira aku akan masuk Slytherin kan? Huh, mungkin aku _memang_ akan jadi satu-satunya Potter-Weasley yang masuk asrama ular itu! Apa yang akan dikatakan Kakek James kalo dia masih ada di dunia ini?!" ucapku frustasi. Aku menangkap ekspresi Rose dan baru sadar kalau kami tidak berdua saja. Oh Merlin!

Aku menoleh ke kiri dan terkejut melihat Scorpius tersenyum ke arahku.

"Ah, aku sekarang tau kenapa kau takut masuk Slytherin,"

Kemudian ia melanjutkan.

"Anak-anak Slytherin tidak _separah _itu kok. Setidaknya pada saat ini. Mereka sudah tidak mempermasalahkan status darah lagi, misalnya. Kami, keluarga Darah-Murni menikmati masa-masa damai ini sama seperti masyarakat sihir lainnya. Memang zaman dulu sampai saat Ayah bersekolah, asrama Slytherin jadi tempat kaderisasi yang tepat untuk calon penyihir hitam-khususnya Pelahap Maut-seperti Ayah dan teman-temannya (Tidak, aku tidak malu mengatakan bahwa ayahku adalah seorang mantan Pelahap Maut, karena orang-orang tidak tau penderitaan dan perjuangan mereka bertahan hidup dibawah pimpinan Lord-Brengsek-Voldemort itu), tapi sekarang Asrama Slytherin sedang dalam tahap 'Memulihkan Nama Baik' dan bahkan mendukung persatuan antar asrama, khususnya dengan Gryffindor. Lagipula Slytherin terkenal karena memiliki murid-murid terpintar di Hogwarts, tentunya selain Ravenclaw." Kata Scorpius mengakhiri penjelasannya.

Aku tercengang. Dia Malfoy? Maksudku, dia _seorang_ Malfoy? Kurasa Uncle Ron tidak selalu benar.

"_You see that?_ Slytherin sama baiknya dengan asrama lain saat ini," kata Rose yang sekarang tersenyum penuh arti.

Mata kami bertemu dan aku tau dia memikirkan hal yang sama denganku: Malfoy tidak jahat. Dan Uncle Ron hanya berprasangka terhadapnya.

Well, setidaknya Scorpius terlihat cukup baik.

"Oke. Terimakasih Scorpius. Perkataanmu cukup-err-menenangkan hati. Tapi kuharap, asrama apapun yang kita tempati nanti, kita tetap berteman?" kataku sambil menjulurkan tangan untuk kedua kalinya kepada Scorpius.

"Tentu saja," Dia menyambut jabatan tanganku sambil menyeringai. "Persahabatan kan tidak mempedulikan _kau_ di asrama mana dan _aku_ di asrama mana."

"Dan kau akan tetap menjadi teman pertamaku di Hogwarts, selain para sepupuku tentu saja."

Kami tertawa dan kulihat Rose sudah tenggelam dalam bukunya lagi. Tapi sudut bibirnya terangkat sedikit, kurasa.

Hogwarts Express melaju dengan kencang sementara rintik-rintik hujan mulai turun ke permukaan. Di dalam kompartemen, aku dan Scorpius sedang membicarakan Quidditch panjang lebar saat Rose menutup buku-mungkin ketiga?-nya dan mengecek arloji seraya berkata

"Kita seharusnya sudah dekat sekarang. Sebaiknya kalian berganti jubah sekolah." dan dengan itu ia mengambil jubah dari kopernya dan keluar dari kompartemen.

Dan benar saja, setelah aku dan Scorpius berganti pakaian, terdengar pengumuman bahwa sebentar lagi kereta akan sampai dan mereka dihimbau untuk meninggalkan barang bawaan mereka. Kemudian kereta mulai melambat dan akhirnya berhenti sama sekali. Rose kembali tak lama kemudian dan menyuruh kami cepat-cepat turun dari kereta.

"Kelas satu! Kelas satu ke arah sini!"

Suara ramah yang familier terdengar saat kami menginjakkan kaki di tanah yang lembek karena gerimis hujan.

"Itu Hagrid! Ayo!" Ajak Rose sambil menarik tanganku. Aku menarik kerah jubah Scorpius.

"Rosie! Al! Kalian oke?" Sapa Hagrid.

"Hi Hagrid. Semuanya oke. Cuma sedikit basah." Balasku.

"Ayo semuanya kelas satu! Kesini! Sudah berkumpul semua? Baiklah ikuti aku dan hati-hati melangkah!" Hagrid membimbing anak-anak kelas satu dengan berjalan terhuyung, sambil membawa lentera yang menjadi satu-satunya sumber cahaya di jalan sempit itu. Aku dan Rose berjalan tepat di belakang Hagrid. Jalan yang sempit tiba-tiba membuka dan mereka berhadapan dengan danau hitam yang luas. Dan di seberang danau, kastil itu berdiri. Hogwarts, School Of Witchraft And Wizardry.

"Nah, selamat datang di Hogwarts!"

Semua anak terpana. Walaupun rintik hujan tengah membasahi tanah, hal itu tidak mengurangi pemandangan indah di depan kami. Bahkan aku yang sudah ratusan kali melihat gambar Hogwarts, tetap tercengang melihat kemegahan kastil ini.

Teriakan Hagrid menyadarkanku dari lamunan.

"Ayo kesini, empat orang dalam satu perahu, ayo naik, hati-hati melangkah!" Rose menarik tanganku sekali lagi dan aku menarik kerah Scorpius sekali lagi. Kami menaiki satu perahu, diikuti seorang anak laki-laki berambut ikal berwarna perunggu.

"Semuanya sudah naik?! Sudah? Tak ada yang tertinggal? Kalau begitu, BERANGKAT!" Seru Hagrid yang duduk dalam satu perahu sendirian. Dan dengan itu perahu-perahu melaju membelah air di danau hitam.

Gerimis sudah berubah menjadi hujan-tidak-lebat namun sudah cukup membuat kami semua kebasahan. Suasana hening hanya dipecahkan oleh suara hujan yang menyentuh permukaan danau. Semua terdiam melongo memandangi kastil dengan tatapan memuja dan menunduk pada saat yang tepat ketika melewati bukit karang dan mengarah ke sebuah dermaga bawah tanah.

Semua anak turun dengan hati-hati dan berceloteh bersemangat.

"Sudah turun semua? Ayo ikuti aku,"

Hagrid memimpin rombongan kami menaiki bukit karang tadi, kemudian menyusuri jalan dan tiba di hamparan rumput yang luas lalu berhenti di depan pintu besar kastil yang sepertinya terbuat dari kayu ek.

"Semuanya siap?" dan kemudian Hagrid mengetuk pintu besar itu sebanyak tiga kali. Pintu itu langsung terbuka dan seorang laki-laki dengan kepala bundar sedang berdiri, sepertinya, menunggu kedatangan mereka.

"Kelas satu, Nev-err-Profesor Longbottom!" Hagrid bicara kepada uncle Neville Longbottom.

"Terimakasih Hagrid. Biar aku yang ambil alih dari sini." Jawab uncle Neville, atau yang sekarang harus kupanggil Profesor Longbottom.

Pintu ek dibuka dengan lebar sekarang. Rombongan kami berjalan melewati yang tampaknya seperti Aula Depan (dari yang pernah dideskripsikan Mum kepada James, aku, dan Lily saat kami masih kecil) menuju ruangan kecil di sebelah kiri tangga yang sangat megah yang mengarah ke lantai atas. Kami bergerombol di dalam ruangan kecil itu sambil menggigil kedinginan karena diguyur hujan tadi. Profesor Longbottom menyalakan obor di ruangan itu dengan jentikan tongkatnya, satu jentikan lagi ke arah kami dan segera saja jubah-jubah sekolah yang tadinya basah kering kembali seperti habis di jemur di bawah terik matahari.

"Selamat Datang di Hogwarts!" Ia menyapa, kemudian melanjutkan.

"Sebentar lagi Pesta Tahun Ajaran Baru akan segera dimulai, tetapi sebelum itu, khusus kalian kelas satu akan diseleksi terlebih dahulu untuk menentukan kalian akan masuk asrama yang mana."

Gumaman terdengar lagi dimana-mana. Wajah anak laki-laki berambut perunggu yang tadi satu perahu denganku memucat.

"Nah, tenang saja. Seleksi akan berlangsung dengan sangat mudah. Tidak perlu takut kalian tidak diterima karena ini hanya penyeleksian asrama. Asrama kalian akan berperan dengan sangat penting selama kalian bersekolah di Hogwarts karena kalian akan mendapati teman-teman seasrama kalian seperti keluarga kalian sendiri. Kalian akan tidur di asrama yang sama, belajar dan makan bersama, dan bersantai dengan murid-murid asrama kalian di ruang rekreasi masing-masing. Ah, ada juga yang namanya poin asrama. Kalau kalian berkelakuan baik, poin akan diberikan untuk asrama kalian dan sebaliknya, jika kalian berbuat onar, atau yah, melanggar peraturan, poin-poin bisa diambil dari asrama kalian. Pada akhir tahun, poin yang sudah dikumpulkan akan dihitung dan yang memiliki poin paling banyak akan mendapatkan Piala Asrama! Oh iya, ada empat asrama yang ada di Hogwarts. Ada Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, dan Slytherin,"

Aku menoleh arah Scorpius yang juga sedang menoleh ke arahku dan sedang menyeringai.

"Keempatnya dibuat oleh para leluhur yang hebat dan menghasilkan orang-orang hebat pula. Jadi sekarang, aku akan memeriksa keadaan di Aula Besar, dan kalian sebaiknya mempersiapkan diri sebelum aku kembali dan membawa kalian untuk diseleksi," Profesor Longbottom mengakhiri pembicaraannya, dan keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Hanya dua menit sebelum akhirnya Profesor Longbottom kembali dan menyuruh kami berbaris. Aku berada di paling belakang barisan sekarang (karena tadi aku Rose dan Scorpius berada paling depan) dan segera berjalan mengikuti rombongan. Profesor Longbottom memimpin kami menuju pintu besar di sebelah kanan Aula Depan. Ia membukanya, dan kami masuk.

Ruangannya berbentuk seperti katedral yang sangat besar, diterangi dengan-sepertinya-seribu lilin yang melayang-layang di udara dan langit-langit yang tampaknya disihir seperti langit di luar (karena guntur tiba-tiba muncul entah darimana), dengan empat meja yang sangat panjang yang diletakkan sejajar dan satu meja cukup panjang untuk para guru yang berada di ujung Aula. Beratus-ratus orang duduk mengelilingi meja dan kepala-kepala menoleh ke arah kami saat kami memasuki Aula Besar. Aku mencari meja Gryffindor dan menangkap mata para sepupuku disana. Victoire, Molly, Dominique, Lucy, Roxanne, Fred, Louis, dan-tak ketinggalan-kakakku Tersayang, James.

Aku menghadapkan kepala ke depan lagi dan berhenti sebelum menabrak Scorpius yang berhenti tiba-tiba. Rombongan sudah berhenti berjalan. Di depan barisan, sudah diletakkan sebuah kursi berkaki empat yang cukup pendek. Kemudian Profesor Longbottom meletakkan sebuah topi kerucut-entah dari mana-yang sudah sangat kumal (bahkan memiliki robekan ditengahnya) di atas kursi tersebut. Dan kemudian Topi Seleksi mulai bernyanyi.

_Beribu abad yang lalu_

_Atau kapan, siapa yang tau?_

_Empat penyihir ingin bersatu_

_Untuk mendidik dan berbagi ilmu_

_Saat itulah Hogwarts berdiri_

_Dengan megah dan bermenara tinggi_

_Penyihir muda berdatangan dari seluruh negeri_

_Dengan ilmu, memperkaya diri_

_Tetapi cerita tak sampai disitu_

_Para pendiri mulai berseteru_

_Mendebatkan segala sesuatu_

_Ingin Gryffindor mengajar para pemberani_

_Sedang Slytherin mau yang berdarah murni_

_Ravenclaw hanya terima yang berakal tinggi_

_Dan Hufflepuff mengambil semua yang berbaik hati_

_Saat itulah empat sekawan terpecah belah_

_Gryffindor kesal dan marah_

_Serta Slytherin tidak mau mengalah_

_Ia pun pergi kemana entah_

_Meninggalkan luka di hati hingga berdarah_

_Sisa pendiri pun memutuskan_

_Untuk menciptaku sebagai jalan_

_Demi menghidupkan kerukunan_

_Di antara semua kalian_

_Akulah si Topi Seleksi!_

_Pasang aku, dan duduklah di kursi ini_

_Aku akan mempertimbangkan segala sisi_

_Percayalah, aku tak pernah salah dalam menyeleksi!_

Dan dengan notasi yang tinggi itu, si Topi mengakhiri nyanyiannya. Semua orang bertepuk tangan dengan riuh seusai topi tersebut bernyanyi. Setelah tepuk tangan mereda, Profesor Longbottom berdeham.

"Yang kusebut namanya, maju, dan duuk di kursi ini untuk memakai Topi Seleksi."

Ia berdeham lagi dan mulai membacakan nama dari sebuah perkamen.

"Abbey, Emmeline."

Seorang anak perempuan berambut cokelat sebahu melangkah keluar dari barisan. Ia berjalan dengan sedikit terhuyung ke arah kursi tersebut. Profesor Longbottom mengangkat Topi Seleksi dan mempersilahkan anak perempuan itu untuk duduk. Kemudian Profesor Longbottom meletakkan Topi Seleksi di atas kepala anak itu, yang merosot menutupi poni dan seluruh matanya.

Hening.. Robekan si Topi membuka lagi dan..

"RAVENCLAW!"

Tepukan riuh terdengar dari meja kedua di sebelah kiri Aula. Anak perempuan tersebut melepas Topi Seleksi, menyerahkannya pada Profesor Longbottom, dan kemudian berjalan-setengah berlari-ke arah meja Ravenclaw.

"Brandon, Troy." Panggil Profesor Longbottom.

Si anak berambut ikal perunggu yang satu perahu denganku dan berdiri di depan Scorpius, keluar dari barisan dan duduk di kursi tersebut. Topi Seleksi diletakkan di atas kepalanya, dan...

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Giliran meja paling ujung kiri yang bertepuk tangan. Aku menoleh dan melihat Fred mempersilahkan anak itu duduk di sampingnya.

Aku pun menunggu dengan tegang. Daniel Crown, Justin Dust, Sabrina Falley, dan Tyson Jack masuk Hufflepuff. Anna Chase, Reyna Clark, Aaron Dean ke Ravenclaw. Dan Sylvia Gold, Jason Harley, Erin Lynch ke Slytherin.

Profesor Longbottom melanjutkan seleksi.

"Malfoy, Scorpius."

Apa memang perasaanku saja, atau memang hening ini terasa lebih pekat saat giliran Scorpius? Bahkan guru-guru pun terlihat lebih antusias.

Scorpius keluar dari barisan dan menoleh sedikit kepadaku sambil menyeringai. Khas Malfoy.

Hanya sesaat sesudah Topi Seleksi menyentuh puncak kepala Scorpius dan berkata,

"SLYTHERIN!"

Dan meja kedua dari kanan pun bertepuk dengan meriah. Mereka mendapatkan klan Malfoy. Lagi.

Kemudian Michael Mike dan Jane Newton diseleksi ke Gryffindor.

Barisan pun semakin menipis dan akhirnya..

"Potter, Albus."

Bahkan keheningan yang nama Scorpius ciptakan tadi tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding ini.

Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam, dan setelah Rose menepuk pundakku pelan, aku memberanikan diri, melangkahkan kakiku ke depan.

* * *

Suasana dapur rumah itu sangat sepi. Sunyinya pagi hanya dipecahkan oleh suara burung mencicit di halaman rumah dan suara air mendidih di dalam teko yang berada di atas tungku. Ginerva Potter segera menjentikkan tongkatnya dan langsung saja teko itu terbang dan menuangkan isinya ke dalam cangkir yang sudah berisi bubuk kopi. Seorang laki-laki masuk ke dapur dengan masih menggunakan baju tidurnya. Ia menghampiri isterinya dan memeluknya dari belakang. "Selamat Pagi. Sudah ada burung hantu pagi ini?"

"Astaga Harry, ini masih jam setengah tujuh.." Ginny melepas pelukan suaminya dan membawa cangkir kopi itu ke ruang keluarga. Harry mengikuti isterinya sambil memegang kedua pundak Ginny dengan dua tangan, seperti sedang main ular tangga Muggle.

"Kau mau kopi atau teh? Atau susu? Tidak biasanya kau bangun sepagi ini.." Kata Ginny sambil duduk di teras ruang keluarganya.

"Aku penasaran." Kata Harry sambil duduk di samping Ginny, dan mulai memainkan seberkas rambut isterinya.

Ginny tidak butuh kata-kata lebih banyak lagi untuk mengetahui apa yang ada di pikiran Harry saat ini. Ia menggenggam tangan suaminya dan berkata sekali lagi,

"Dia akan baik-baik saja.."

"Ya.. Aku tau." Harry membalas, dan menatap mata cokelat itu, yang masih menghipnotis dirinya sampai saat ini, bahkan setelah dua puluh tahun berlalu. Harry mengecup isterinya sesaat, sebelum Ginny bangkit dan berkata,

"Tunggu disini Mr. Potter, aku akan membuatkanmu teh. Aku tau kau perlu dan ingin secangkir untuk saat ini."

Harry nyengir dan menatap Ginny berjalan menuju dapur.

"_You know best, dear_." kata Harry setengah berteriak. Masih sambil nyengir, ia meraih cangkir kopi Ginny dan bangkit berjalan ke ruang keluarga. Ia menyalakan televisi-ya, ada televisi di rumahnya-dan duduk bersandar di sofa untuk menonton berita pagi.

"Mum?"

Sebuah suara mengantuk mengalihkan perhatian Harry dari televisinya.

"Hey, _little_ Lilykins kau sudah bangun?" Harry menegakkan tubuhnya melihat anak perempuannya sudah berdiri di depan pintu ruang keluarga. Lily berjalan ke arah ayahnya.

"Dad, apa Howl sudah datang?" tanya nya sambil menghamburkan diri ke pangkuan ayahnya.

"_Like_ _father_ _like_ _daughter_," celetuk Ginny yang sudah kembali dari dapur dan membawa secangkir teh yang asapnya mengepul.

"Belum Lils, tapi ini kan masih pagi. Kenapa kau sudah bangun?"

Kata Harry, mengabaikan celetukkan Ginny.

"Aku penasaran.." Jawab Lily.

Harry dan Ginny pun tertawa mendengar jawaban anak perempuan semata wayang mereka.

Dan sejurus kemudian, seekor burung hantu putih-kelabu masuk ke dalam ruang keluarga Potter melalui teras yang tadi dibiarkan terbuka.

"Howl!" Lily berteriak sambil mencoba meraih burung hantu itu. Sebuah hal yang tidak perlu karena burung hantu tersebut segera mendarat di atas meja depan sofa yang mereka duduki.

Harry segera melepaskan surat dari kaki burung hantu itu, dan Ginny memberi Howl remah dari biskuit yang tadi ia bawa dari dapur.

"Bacakan Dad bacakan!" seru Lily.

.

.

.

_Dear _Dad, Mum, dan Lily (kalau ada)

Kalian takkan percaya! Kalian takkan percaya! Oh aku masih tak percaya ini!

Aku. Masuk. GRYFFINDOR!

Aku masuk Gryffindor DAD!

Louis sampai harus menahanku agar aku tidak menari di atas kursiku di Aula Besar tadi malam..

Aku tidak mengeluh karena memang ini yang aku inginkan. Kau benar Dad! Ini semua memang tergantung pilihanku sendiri! Topi Seleksi memang mempertimbangkan aku untuk ke Slytherin, tapi aku menolak Dad! Aku bilang aku ingin bersama-sama keluargaku di Gryffindor dan aku juga bilang bahwa keluarga adalah yang terpenting untukku saat ini! Dan Topi Seleksi mengabulkan permintaanku! Dia bilang sifat singa-ku memang terlalu dominan.

AKU MASUK GRYFFINDOR!

James sangat senang, tentu saja. Dia tidak menunjukkannya tapi aku tau dia merasakan hal itu. Dia cuma bilang akan benar-benar mempertimbangkanku sebagai adik setelah ini. Huh, dasar James.

Oke sudah dulu ya. Aku harus ke Aula Besar untuk sarapan bersama Rose (dia juga masuk Gryffindor, tentu saja.)

Kirim balasan ya!

Salam,

Gryffindor baru dalam keluarga Potter.

Nb: Aku berkenalan dengan Scorpius Malfoy di kereta. Dia anak yang sangat menyenangkan. Walaupun dia Slytherin sekarang, kami berjanji untuk tetap berteman. Bilang Uncle Ron, mungkin selama ini dia salah tentang keluarga Malfoy. Aku rasa Rose akan tetap berteman dengan Malfoy walaupun namanya dihapus dari daftar warisan.

.

.

.

Fin.

* * *

Uwaaaaaaa apaan ini T.T

I know there is soooo many tijels here T.T

But I am glad to say: Finally, I FINISH MY FIRST FANFICTION! Woohoooooo

Awalnya heran kenapa di banyak fanfic Albus masuk Slytherin, padahal saya pribadi lebih suka dia jadi Gryffindor. Maka, dengan modal nekat, saya pun memberanikan diri membuat fanfic ini (walaupun akhirnya tijel).

I am very terribly sorry for the tijels, the typos, the mistakes.

May I ask for your review, please?

Arigatou!


End file.
